


It will come back

by Uglyboy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, And like, Darkiplier - Freeform, M/M, Title from a Hozier Song, i dont know i just love the southern gothic genre, okay so its set in the woods, phones dont exist yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uglyboy/pseuds/Uglyboy
Summary: It isn't the first time he's fallen at his feet, and it definitely wont be the last...





	It will come back

Sean Mcloughlin is a simple man, he never had a taste for the extravagant. He lived his life in a simple cabin in the woods, ate simple meals, worked a simple job, and he was happy. This just made the situation he had found himself in even more ironic.

It was a quiet night, the breeze that sept through the open windows carried something sinister. Sean noticed this, but pushed the thought from his mind. He also noticed that this isn't the first time he's sensed the same feeling on the wind. The fire in the middle of the living room roared and made the pot above it ashen and dark. He stared, eyes transfixed on the whips and licks of the flame and how it swallowed the pot above it. He sat like this for a while, letting the suffocating thickness of the sinister fill his house. Then the sound of hurried footsteps, a howl and a slam. Sean whipped around, grabbing his shotgun and stilling his breath. His pupils where contracted and focused but something else lied behind his frosty eyes. He heaved himself from his chair and took silent steps toward the front door. He open the door with a steadied deliberateness and at his feet lay the wilted figure of a man. Ebony curls fallen over his pale skin that had been mangled underneath a blood-soaked, wine-colored shirt. His feet bear, his breathing ragged. The wilted man twisted his head to connect the with the panicked gaze of the man above him. Sean felt his blood run cold as the decrepit man's eyes bore into his soul, dazzling blue and bloodied crimson, they were soft and pleading but there was something off. The withered man's spell only broken when the withered man's eyes rolled backwards into his skull, head falling limply on the torn flesh of his arm.

The withered man jolted awake, spewing blood as he coughed, a tentative hand coming up the nape of his neck to hold him steady, another shooting out of the abyss to wipe the blood from his naked chest. His eyes flittered around the room, trying to gain any purchase on something the could ground him to reality. In a desperate attempt he latched to the Irishmen's blurred body. He could feel his chest heave with every labored breath that rattled the empty chasms of his chest. He could hear the garbled speech of the man that had brought him back from the precipice. Slowly he slowed his breathing and let everything crash around him. Everything except the man in front of him.

_Dazzling blue and bloodied crimson. The colors kept him suspended in dark twisting feeling that started in his gut and suffocated him from the inside out, keeping him in a familiar vice grip of terror and helplessness. But as his heart halted it's fevered march, the wilting man's eyes sunk into the back of his skull and the spell was broken._

They repeated the same process for a fortnight. The nights and days blending into one as Sean tirelessly cared for the dying man. Through every panic attack and the desperate incoherent howls that sounded more like a dying animal than any sound a man could ever produce. He's tried throwing his broken body out of bed, babbling and crying out through hazed eyes that seemed to pulse in battling hues, each vying for more than the other. He took the time to shush and soothe the other man as he faded back into the sleep, just as quickly as he had left it. Over the days as he drifted in and out Sean took the time to feed and clean the man that had fallen at his feet.

\---------

"How long have I been gone?" Sean turned his head away from the bookshelf that slouched in the corner of his room to focus on the, now, upright man in his bed. His deep baritone rattled the walls of his home and soul. The withered man's wounds had all but healed, save from the few infected wounds by his legs. Those very same legs were now languidly spread out beneath the thin sheet covering his lower half. Sean's icy eyes were then chained to the half lidded gaze of the man he had seen rip ragged screams and coughs from the depths of his being, along with coagulated blood and loose flesh. 

"What-"

"How long." His voice was gravelly, low and rumbling. Like a thunderstorm.

"Two and a half weeks," Sean regained his composure and returned to flitting through old medicinal books, "You've been in and out."

The spread man ran his fingers through his curls and let out a thoughtful hum before moving his body in an almost detached movement, as if he was a marionette who's strings had been severed and languidly standing before he felt his legs tremble beneath him. The Irishman all but leapt at him as the now visibly taller man's legs threatened to relinquish what strength they had left to the cold embrace to paralysis. As the taller man collapsed into the strong arms that had kept him alive, Sean noticed something. His body was colder, his movements were stiffer and he recoiled at the touch he had so keened for during his hazy storm of life and death. The taller man pushed himself back onto the bed, now shooting daggers at Sean from where his tired body is lied. Sean huffed and stepped back, folding his arms over his chest.

"So, what should I call you?"

he paused for a moment.

"Damien."

\---------

The wind swept the first signs of snow up from the ground to twist around Sean's feet as if the wind bent and jumped at his command. He hauled the cart of firewood behind him, his dog bounding behind, moving like a wisp trying to catch the quickly falling snowflakes. As he approached his home he took note of the thickness of the air, he reached his hand to the door nob and stalled. Shaking his head he pushed through the door, only to be greeted by a tall dark figure wearing a burgundy button-up that hugged every single contour and a pair of charcoal slacks that ended just above the black snake skin dress shoes. Ebony curls hung lazily over his face, framing his stubbly jawline and accentuating the vivid color of his eyes. The same dazzling blue and bloodied crimson that had haunted Sean's wildest dreams since the first time they met.

"Good evening Mcloughlin." The taller deadpanned, he took a step closer, he looked like he had been taken straight from a baroque painting.

"Damien, this is a surprise and an unwelcome one at that." Sean sluggishly slipped out of his winter jacket and hung it up, taking note that Damien had taken the time to start the fire and put on some dinner.

"It's been a long time, Mcloughlin." His voice rumbled deep in his chest, mimicking the fire's intensity.

Sean gaze was transfixed on the pot above the roaring fire, appreciating the way that the flames consumed the pot above it with an unbridled animalistic hunger. He only snapped back when he noticed that Damien had taken another stride toward him, they were practically nose to nose at this point. There was something hot on their breaths as their used air swam between adjacent lungs.

Lust.

Damien pounced, closing the distance between them and Sean kissed back with a hunger he'd only felt once before. It was all teeth and spite as Damien pushed the smaller of the two up against the door, causing a whine to fall from Sean's mouth. Damien took the opportunity to start biting down on the smaller man's neck, leaving dark purple bruises, Sean let out a strained hiss as Damien started to make his way further down, past the hem of the others shirt. Sean got the message and hurriedly undid the buttons on his flannel, but it clearly wasn't quick enough for Damien as he let out a guttural growl and ripped of the other mans shirt, proceeding to drop further down the shorter man's chest.

Sean was fairly broad chested and Damien relished in every single little space of skin, alternating between kissing and nibbling as he trailed his down to the hem of his pants. Damien glanced up at Sean with half lidded eyes, his hair tousled and his pupils blown so wide his eyes were practically black.

"Do you want this?" He absent mindedly pressed his cheek against the tent forming in the others pants, staring up at him with a roaring hunger that just barely contained beneath his calm facade. Sean nodded feverishly suddenly every bit asdishevelled as Damien had wanted. Beard matted in all directions, brown hair falling out from where he had tied it up, face a deep shade of red, kiss swollen lips. Damien could feel himself strain against his slacks.

Taking his time, Damien slipped down the others pants, relieving some pressure for the other. Sean tried to entangle his hands in the others ebony hair, only for them to be swatted away. He whined wantonly. 

"No touching, Mcloughlin." His words were thick and hung heavy in the others ears, Sean would've complained about this more had Damien proceeded to press his mouth over the others clothed member, drawing a moan he didn't know he was suppressing from his gut. Damien's eyes would intermediately flick up to catch beautiful moments of Sean with his eyes rolled back and hands clawing at the wall behind him, desperately biting his lip as to not let anymore noises slip out. Eventually tired of this monotonous teasing, Damien pulled down the others underwear, letting his member spring free and, before Sean could register what was happening, wrapped his mouth around the head, ripping another moan from the unsuspecting man. Sean threw his head back, desperately trying to keep his hands off the man who was making him come undone. Without wasting anytime, Damien started to bob his head, slowly at first, then fast, then slow again. All this teasing finally broke Sean. He tangled his hands into the others hair and gave it a swift pull, the shock of energy shooting straight to Damien's member. He moaned around the other man as he relinquished control and let Sean fuck his face. Sean was growling, deep and animalistic, like something wild and predetory, which only further spurred Damien on. Damien gripped at the others thighs, knitting his brows together and trying to take as much as he could, all while palming himself through his slacks. 

The noises they made filled the cabin, completely drowning any other noise. Any feeling ,other than the pure animal lust coursing between the two, was pushed away. In this cabin, in this moment, they were the only ones to exists. There was no past or future, just primal instinct. Maybe that's all they really needed, just the two of them, tangled in a violent dance of hate and lust. Something ugly and beautiful in its complicity Maybe that's why he fell at his feet so many moons ago. Maybe it's why he keeps letting him in. Because, sometimes, everyone needs a break from simplicity.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend. Im sorry, i am not a writer. I am not editing this it is 4 am.


End file.
